conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constructed Worlds Wiki:Realism
conworlds are those in which the situation of the world is very close to that of reality. Realism conworlds may have a different history and a few more or a few less landmasses, or a significantly different setup entirely. However, what is going on in them is not out of the realm of current possibilities. Many realism conworlds are set on Earth, but this is not always the case. 20x Universe Type: Realism A universe that differs mainly in the fact that it is 20 times bigger per every spatial dimension. Adia Project Type: Realism/Fantasy/Science Fiction An exploration of a world in the Andromeda Galaxy, where a diminished magic flourishes, where airships carry peculiarities through the skies within hours, great beasts of old still walk the wilderness, where its incontiguous societies and races have yet to truly understand their world and each other. Aedeland Type: Realism An island nation northwest of the Azores. Adpihi Type: Realism Argentine Federal Republic Type:Realism '''A future in which a mysterious person becomes President of Argentina and reforms it in order to bring prosperity to its citizens, all the while Venezuela, Brazil and the US collapse and balcanize, forming new nations and bringing a new world order with them. Anatola '''Type: Realism '''A mediterranean country. America, Allied States of '''Type:Realism A new country which separated from the United States in 2007. It is part of Future World. Altverse Type:Realism Based on the real world with its own spinoff of countries, history, and more in the 21st century. Include nations such as Sierra, Westland, Kurdistan, and Britannia. American Worlds Type: Realism Snippets on a world covering just North and South America. Ardenjost Type: Realism Arul Type: Realism A island superpower in the mid Atlantic. Atlantic Federation type: Realism An Island state in an archipelago of the Southern Atlantic Ocean. Atlantic Republic Type: Realism Aushovia Type: Realism Azikistan Type: Realism '''a small nation in central asia Bancairn '''Type: Realism The Bancairn Republic (known by its full name as the Republic of Bancairn Island or simply Bancairn) is an island state situated in the northern Atlantic Ocean. Benolia Type: Realism a small kingdom in Antarctica, the last colony of Spain. Benzia Type: Realism Canadian Republic Type: Realism The Canadian Republic is a large and powerful nation covering Alaska, Canada, and Greenland. It was formed in 1979 after the collapse of socialist Canada Clash of Empires Type: Realism Clash of Empires''' is an alternate universe, starting mainly from 1956, in which the world's borders are drawn by a victorious Axis. Clean Earth '''Type: Realism. Clean Earth is our world, same landmasses same sizes. But there are no countries or cities, so you are free to create whatever country and places you like. Please see rules of Clean Earth on the page. Colonya Type: Realism A new world , based on a fictional past of Europe, begining with 1937 Daiska Type: Realism Daiska is a large Hourglass-shaped Landmass whose history is being chronicled by Project Daiska. Drake Islands Type: Realism E'atahi Type: Realism ''' Earth in an alternate universe. 8 continents, 2 sentient hominids. Europa Gloria '''Type: Alt-History/Realism A world in which Europe has colonized the entire world and has achieved world domination and is coming out of a golden age. Everett, Union of Type: Real World/Realism A new nation formed from the seceded eastern halves of the United States, Canada and Mexico and Belize, Puerto Rico and Haiti. The new nation must now build itself up and deal with various political issues. Four Corners Republic Type: Alt-History/Realism This is a part of New Order, a project by Gavinawsome. A new nation created after the USA's destruction in the Upper American War. Future World Type: Real World/Realism/Roleplaying Game Choose a region of the world and create your new nation out of the old. Decide if your nation will be a free nation or a new dictatorship. Will you expand through peace and aid other nations or grow through invasion and power? Georgeland, United Islands of Type: Real World/Realism Formally, The Nearly Real World also encapsulates Georgeland, the largest standalone project on this site and an utter behemoth. In other words, this month we're presenting the largest project we have on this site for your entertainment. Georgeland is a string of islands belonging to a fictitious country. With nearly four hundred articles, the Georgeland project has fleshed out just about everything imaginable in a conworld, making it a great example of what a developed conworld can potentially become. This project focuses heavily on politics, with detailed articles on outcomes of over thirty elections nonstop. In addition, the Georgeland project also contains some one hundred plus articles on the most politicians in its history, complete with photos, timelines and info-boxes. Georgeland is truly an incredibly beautiful and detailed world. Heigard Type:Realism/'Real World' Heigard, oficially the Republic of Heigard is a country in the Bay of Biscay in Western Europe, consisting of four inhabited islands and several rocks and isles. It's located west of France and north of Spain. Its Head of State and Government is President Johann Meukervan. Helvore Type: Realism/Real World: The Kingdom of Helvore is a large European nation, located west of France, South of the United Kingdom, and north of Spain, forming a landbridge between the former two countries. As a constitutional monarchy, Helvore is ruled by Roix Andreux I. Holy Cross Type: Alternate History/Real World Holy Cross, officially the Principality of Holy Cross (hc. Obijtak ka Yanite Krado) is a country in the Australia and Oceania, consisting of three inhabited islands. It's located west of Australia and north of Antarctida. Its head is Prince Michael I Ginger. Humanity vs Black cuboids Type: Surrealism In a post-apocalyptic world, Humanity has been enslaved by cubes...will the human race be able to rise among those powerful intruders ? Iceria Type: Realism. An interactive geofiction project based in a world very similar to Earth, with 201 sovereign countries. Focused on maintaining realism while being creative. Islands, The Type: Alternate History Just when you think that little bunch of islands (14°35′N, 121°0′E: check your maps, ladies and gentlemen) is just a little bunch of islands, think again. Joworld Type: Realism A world similar to earth. 6 continents, 44 countries. A great history and 4 big religions. It is as developed as our worl, but the history of Joworld is a bit different from ours. Kagèf Type: Fantasy/Realism Kagèf is a world similar to Industrial Revolution/WWI era Earth (albeit partly Conlang Wikia based).The name derives from the Fèngë word meaning "world". Feel free to contribute to it, just care to leave a message at its talk page. Katachon Type: Realism A small island kingdom in the Irish Sea between Man and Liverpool. Kobidar Type: Realism The Kingdom of Kobidar '''is a Northern Atlantic island nation, off the Southern tip of Greenland. Koneth '''Type: Realism Koneth is a world similar to Earth in many ways, with a dominant species nearly indistinguishable from humans. Lein Empire Type: Ancient An empire based on ancient Chinese history, the Lein is merely one of the dynasties in the long history of a people and nation, but one of its most glorious. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome. Leubantia Type:Realism The Republic of Leubantia, commonly known as Leubantia, is a country found on the coast of the Baltic Sea, north of Poland. The country is a Parliamentary Republic, with its current President being Edward Sune Buns Wiladsen. Leubantia is a developed country with a per capita GDP of over $40,000. The history of Leubantia begins from sometime before approximately 100 BC, when the first Leubantian city-state was established, to the present day Leubantian state, which was established shortly after the fall of Communism in 1989. Liberty, Republic of Type: Realism The Republic of Liberty is a nation covering the Southern United States, Northern Mexico, and parts of the Caribbean. Mancunia, Republic of Type: Realism An independent state within the British Isles. Liga, Republic of Type: Realism Island nation in the Atlantic, here, Liga and see website Monkey Smashes Heaven Type:Alternate-History/Science Fiction The mystical rebel Monkey God- Sun Wukong returns to earth in the form of Mao Zedong. He leads Sun Yatsen's People's Army in a Long March to Mongolia. His Godlike strength and intelligence radically shapes the Russian Revolution and 20th century science and technology leading to a World Communist Soviet Republic. A long period follows the establishment of the World Soviet in which mankind evolves into a cybernetic organism known as New Soviet Man. The collective Mind of New Soviet Man embarks on a quest to liberate the universe. Multisolar system Type: Realism In this conworld, the solar system has evolved differently and for a longer time. Nearly Real World Type: Realism It's almost exactly the same as the real world - except there are a few extra landmasses and countries. New Coordinates Type: Realism The axis of Earth is different. New Frontiers Type: Realism A new age in history that deals with growth and forming new adventures. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Norpradia Type: Realism A country in Northern Europe. Norm Type: Realism/Science Fiction In a different universe war, peace, and culture occur on different planets. Othena Type: Alt-History/Science Fiction Othena is a universe that is a combination of an alternate history (but not unrecognizable) Earth and a decidedly science fiction-based rest of the universe. Central to Earth's history is a religion based around a brief visit by Earth's nearest technologically advanced alien neighbors. Portugal, Galicia, the Algarves, and the Lands within the Oceans, United Kingdom of Type: Real World/Realism The United Kingdom of Portugal, Galicia, the Algarves, and the Lands within the Oceans is a nation formed in the future of which Portugal reinstate's its monarchy and restores its former glory by economic and political reforms and reforming its former empire, through both military and political invasionsl. Progressive Earth Type: Realism An open, collaborative project based on the idea of completely rewriting human history. Project Nulo Type: Realism A collaborative project that is building a new universe from scratch. Renala Type: Realism Renala is a world with modified laws of physics. Retrovian Empire Type:Fantasy-Realism RPG style A vast empire that which includes all of Earth's old and new countries. You can add allies to the Retrovian Universe. Make your own destiny and play the role of a mighty empire, dictatorship, republic or kingdom. Sierra, Kingdom of Type: Real World/Realism A semi-private, collaborative project featuring a diverse monarchy in the modern-day ( ). Southern Cross Republic Type: Real World/Realism The Southern Cross Republic (SCR) is an island nation located in the South Atlantic Ocean there is 662km from the Brazilian coast. Terra II Type: Realism An Earth-like planet with only one continent, where still live dromaeosaurids. It is divided between two states, the Terran Federative Empire and the Republic of Vinovia. Uses modern technology. Tiris Zemmour Type: Realism '''a communist country in the sahara. Utopis-Sahara Type: Realism 32 years after the creation of the first canals in North Africa, and 76 years after the year 2015, the world has changed greatly, with many new nations, alliances and changes to the earth. With the flooding of the Sahara, Africa has turned into the center of the world. But this change brings with it consequences, after the flooding, the sea level of the Mediterranean fell, leaving it an inland sea. Many civil wars, and fights for the newly fertile land go underlandd in a mass powergrabb for the land and across the land hundreds of conflicts are taking place. Vulcan '''Type: Realism A few paragraph about the real first planet from the Sun: Vulcan. Category:Main